las dos chicas nuevas
by Hikari Arai
Summary: es mi primer fic asi que no sean tan malos ! es la historia de como se enamora shuya goenji y shiro fubuki de la nuevas estudiantes! .. dejen su reviews ademas abra momentos de otras parejas
1. Chapter 1

**las dos chicas nuevas**

**este es mi primer fic asi que denle una oportunidad =)**

**bueno esta es una historia de dos chicas nuevas de la secundaria raimon sus nombres son Hikari Arai y su mejor amiga Gina Ishikawa donde conoceran a personas muy especiales ,claro todo esto ocurre despues de FFI **

**GoenjiXHikari FubukiXGina**

**espero que les guste ... así dejen sus reviews!**

el primer dia de clases

sonaba el despertador asi q una chica lo apaga y se vuelve a acomodar para seguir durmiendo pero unos segundos despues ...

Hikari: OH CLARO !HOY ES MI PRIMER DIA EN LA ESCUELA!- se levanto rapidamente de su cama y se empieza arreglas **(ella era un poco alta , piel entre morena y clara, sus ojos eran color cafe oscuro,su pelo era negro con chinos y se cubria casi un ojo con un flequillo)**

bajo rapidamente las escaleras para ir a tomar su desayuno,pero en el ultimo escalon se tropezo y callo ...

Mamá de Hikari: hay niña siempre te tropiezas con ese escalón..- mientras Hikari se levantaba sobandose la cabeza - tranquila hija todavia es temprano

Hikari: lo se mamá pero quede con Gina con verme en la esquina- dijo mientras comía - ya me voy mamá, asi me voy a llevar mi patineta en la mochila **(yo creo q era grande la mochila para que entrara una patineta =S )**

iba caminado por la calle cuando escucho una voz atras de ella diciendole ..

?¡: Hikari ,esperame! - era una voz femenina

Hikari: oh! Gina ,como estas?-dijo con una media sonrisa-

Gina: muy bien, estoy emocionada de nuestro primer dia- decia con una enorme sorisa- **(Gina era de la misma altura que Hikari, piel no muy clara,ojos cafe oscuro, su pelo estaba corto, lasio)**

iban las dos platicando muy tranquilas cuando desde lejos se escuchaba una vos masculina diciendo...

?¡: COMPERMISO, ABRAN PASO, LLEGO TARDE A CLASES! - esquivando a verias personas

cuando las dos chicas voltearon, el chico habia chocado con Hikari haciendo que los dos callera...

?¡: disculpame, no me fije - decia un poco avergonzada

Hikari: hummm...si no te preocupes-respondia un poco enfada - pero...te puedes quitar de encima !-

?: oh si! perdona- mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a levantar a la chica - me llamo Mamuro Endo, un gusto- extendiendole la mano

Hikari:hola soy Hikari Arai- correspondiendole al saludo- ella es mi amiga Gina Ishikawa-

Gina:un gusto-dijo con una sonrisa

Endo:oigan van en la secundaria raimon?- menciono miestra veia que traian el uniforme de la secundaria

Gina: si, somos nuevas hoy es nuestro primer dia-mientras veia que el tambn traia el uniforme

Endo: bien, por que no vamos juntos- decia mientras las dos chicas asentian.. - hay que darnos prisa por que llegaremos tarde- con una tipica sonrisa

Hikari:pero... si todavia es temprano faltan 20 minutos oara q empiezen la clase- decia con una sonrisa

Endo: enserio! - sorprendido - mi mamá me dijo que ya se me hacia tarde -saliendole una gotita de la cabeza causando q las chicas se rieran

llegaron hasta la escuela y durante la clase...

Maestro: alumnos le quiero presentar a ods alumnas de nuevo ingreso, sus nombres son Hikari Aria y Gina Ishikawa

Gina: un gusto- dijo con una gran sonrisa- espero que nos llevemos bien

Maestro: algo que usted quiera decir señirita Aria...-

Hikari: no... asi esta bien -dijo muy desinteresadamente

Maestro:bien señorita Ishikawa sientese a un lado del señor Fubuki- decia mientras señalaba el asiento

al llegar a su lugar tomo asiento y vio como Fubuki le sonrio, asi que ella se la devolvio

Maestro: usted señorita Aria sientese a un lado del señor Goenji-igualmente señalando el lugar

tomo asiento y se dedico a escribir en un cuaderno, claramente se veia que no ponia atención a la clase. Goenji aveces se le quedaba viendo de reojo, lo cual fue persivido por Endo que solo sonrio

Maestro: señorita Aria... ponga atención a la clase-mientas la observaba con mucha seriedad

Hikari: pero si estoy poniendo atención!

Maestro:asi... entonces digame de que estamos hablando

Hikari:eh? mmm...pues- viendo en todos lados y en un momento choco mirada con Endo q desde lejos le hacia señas para ayudarle pero ella no lograba entender y decia puras babosada

Maestro: la estoy esperando...

pero derrepente sono el timbre ...

Hikari: gracias endo-decia detras de el

Endo:no tienes que agradecer si ni siquiera te pude ayudar -con una tipica sonrisa

Goenji: ENDO VAMOS ... LA PRACTICA COMENZARA-decia el chico desde la entrada

**en otra parte del salón...**

Fubuki:bueno me tengo que ir ...un gusto en conocerte- mencionaba con una gran sonrisa

Gina:adios...eh igualmente -dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla lo cual provoco un poco de sonrojo de parte de Fubuki

**en la cancha...**

Endo:oie goenji que te parecio la chica nueva-con una pequeña sonrisa

Goenji:eh? a que viene la pregunta -un poco serio

Endo: bueno te vi que observabas a Hikari-con cara de picarón

Goenji: no digas tonterias...-con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

?¡: que ocurre?-decia una voz atras de ellos

Endo: ah Kido ...es que ah goenji se le hace linda la chica nueva-con na risa saliendo de su boca

Kido: oh! mira quien se lo esperaba ...-con cara de picaron

Goenji: claro que no! no digas estupideses..-decia seriamente

Endo: mira quien va alla... es tu novia Goenji hahaha-riendo

Goenji: ash! -mientras observaba a Hikari

Endo: HIKARI, GINA! VENGAN! - llamando la atencion de las mencionadas

las chicas caminaban hacia ellos

**hasta aqui dejo mi fic, perdonen si es un poco aburrido le prometo que sera mas interesante =) así y algo q se me olvido al principio:**

**inazuma eleven no me pretenece ...lamentablemente ! =S **

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS QUE SERAN DE MUCHA AYUDA PARA IR MEJORANDO POCO A POCO**


	2. Chapter 2

**las dos chicas nuevas**

**perdón por tardar en subir el siguiente capitulo es q tuve algunos inconvenientes...**

**inazuma eleven no me pertenece! (desafortunadamente) =S**

* * *

><p><span>conociendote<span>

las dos chicas se acercaron a los chicos...

Endo: chicas... le presentare al equipo!-con su tipica sonrisa...- el es Kido, Kazemaru,Kabeyama,Tsunami,Hiroto,Midorikawa... etc ,etc y finalizo con Fubuki y Goenji!

-pero creo q a ellos ya los conocian-dijo el portero

Gina: si! hola Fubuki-con una sonrisa y un poco de sonrojo

Fubuki: hola! quedense a ver la practica!-mencionaba el peliplateado, viendo fijamente a Gina **(yo= desde el primer momento hubo quimica entre ellos ha)**

Hikari: no creo...-pero fue interrumpida por Endo ...

Endo: si quedense, no pierden nada con quedarse-

Hikari :bueno solo un rato-con una media sonrisa en su rostro

Empezaron el entrenamiento ...goeni hacia sus tecnica especial (tormenta explosiva) pero cada vez que tenia oportunidad veia a Hikari, la cual se veia un poco inquieta y trizte al ver la canche

ya a los 20 minutos acabo el entrenamiento... y el equipo fue a tomar agua...

Aki: Hikari,Gina en que actividad se van a meter..-prengunto la chica peliverde

Gina: entrare a gimnasia...

Fubuki: asi que entraras ahi... que bien- enviandole una timida sonrisa a Gina lo cual provoco su enrojecimiento

Hikari: mmm... creo que entrare a Banda Poprock!

Kido:haci que te gusta cantar-

Hikari-mmm.. si la verdad disfruto mucho la musica

Mientras goenji todavia veia como la cara de Hikari seguia un poco trizte

ya todos se iban para sus casas...

Fubuki: Gina quieres que te acompañe a casa

Gina:eh?... pues si- mientras tenia un leve sonrojo

Fubuki: ok vamos- mientras que todos veian a fubuki con una gotita en la cabeza

goenji fue al hospital para ver a su padre **(yo= quien sabe para que rayos fue a verlo ...pero bueno)**

saliendo de la oficina de su padre vio Hikari entrar a una sala, lo cual abrio la curiosidad de goenji, haci que la siguio

Ahi estaba Hikari con los niños enfermos ... se reia con ellos , los abrazaba y se veia que los niños tambn le tenian un gran afecto

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- mientras con Gina y Fubuki- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gina: gracias por traerme .en verdad no te hubieras molestado-dijo la chica viendolo a los ojos

Fubuki: ya te dije que no hay problema: con una gran sonrisa

Gina: en realidad me encanto haberte conocido, eres una gran persona

Fubuki: tu tambn eres muy buena y linda- la ultima palabra provoco el sonrojo de la chica

Gina: jaja... gracias... bueno ya tengo que entrar a casa ... te veo mañana -dandole un pequeño beso al peliplateado el cual se puso como jitomate XD

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- regresando con Hikari y Goenji-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hikari salio de la sala y se sorprendio al ver a goenji...

Hikari: Go-goenji ! que haces aqui!- dijo un poco sobresaltada

Goenji:lo mismo pregunto-con una cara tranquila

Hikari: pues... yo te pregunte primero!- con un poco de enojo

Goenji: mi padre trabaja aqui, haci que vine a verlo- con seriedad- ahora tu dime que haces aqui

Hikari: la verdad hago trabajo comunitario y vengo a estar con los niños del hospital un rato

Goenji. * wow, que linda ,yo que pensaba que era tan amargada , ahora me trago mis palabras*- pensaba el goleador de fuego

Hikari:bueno me tengo que ir... se hace tarde y mi mamá me espera... desviando la mirada

Goenji: si quieres te acompaño ... ya es noche y es peligroso para una chica como tu- dijo serio el chico

Hikari :me se cuidar sola! gracias de todos modos_dijo un poco enfadada agarro sus cosas y se marcho

* * *

><p><strong>se que esta muy cortito ... es que como ya casi entramos a clases eh tenido que hacer varias cosas... pero el proximo sera mejor<strong>

**Dejen sus reviews para que pueda mejorar mi historia =D **

**y diganme si quieren un cambio en la historia... bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**las dos chicas nueva**

**esta vez tarde menos en actualizar mi historia! gracias a todos por sus reviews ! =D**

**recuerden que inazuma eleven no me pertenece! **

* * *

><p>Goenji: si quieres te acompaño ... ya es noche y es peligroso para una chica como tu- dijo serio el chico<p>

Hikari :me se cuidar sola! gracias de todos modos_dijo un poco enfadada agarro sus cosas y se marcho

Goenji se saco un poco de onda ya que no era su intención hacerla enojar. Llego hasta su casa abrío la puerta y fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo de su hermana Yuka

Yuka: bienvenido hermano!, te extrañe mucho

Goenji:hola! yo tambien te extrañe .mira te traje esto-mientras le daba una linda pulser **(yo= ¿en que momento fue a comprarla? quien sabe)**

Yuka tomo la hermosa pulsera y con ayuda de su hermano se la puso

Goenji: tengo que ir a mi cuarto. duerme bien!-mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente

se dirijia a su cuarto cuando en el pasillo observo una fotografía donde se encontraba su familia reunido lo que ocaciono que su cara cambiara a algo trizte

**(yo creo que ya todos saben la historia de su mama de goenji =S)**

Goenji:mmm... mañana le pedire disculpas a hikari...-ya acostado en su cama

al dia siguiente...

Gina iba saliendo de su casa rumbo a la escuela cuando

Gina: eh?... FUBUKI! -gritando con gran energia

Fubuki:eh?... que...oh Gina!

Gina: hola!-dandole un beso en la mejilla

Fubika: hei! como estas!-un poco sonrojado por lo sucedido

Gina:muy bien gracias...

iban caminando por las calles platicando muy animadamente

Fubuki: oie...te puedo hacer una pregunta-sin verla a los ojos

Gina:mm..claro-un poco confundida

Fubuki:mm..tienes...novio?-un poco sonrojado

Gina *por que preguntara eso?*-un poco trizte- no ...

Fubuki: que raro...

Gina: eh?... como que raro?

Fubuki: bueno es que me sorprende ... que una chica hermosa como tu no tenga-volteando asia el suelo

Gina:enserio crees que soy hermosa-

Fubuki: bueno si ... aun que yo creo que no es la primera vez que te lo dicen

Gina: creeme que es todo lo contario nunca me lo habian dicho antes,y enserio que fue muy muy lindo de tu parte

Fubuki y Gina se estaban acarcando peligrosamente para darse un beso...pero en eso...}

Kido:CHICOS!-gritaba el estratega del equipo si haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedia

Gina:Kido!-con un poco de desilucion

Kido: que hacen aqui parados ,debemos apurarnos oh llegaremos tarde-

Fubuki: solo charlabamos...

Gina:pero es cierto hai que apurarnos o llegaremos demasiado tarde

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

hikari habia llegado temprano. Ahi estaba sentada en un pupitre escribiendo en su libreta en eso Goenji llega...

Goenji*es ahora o nunca debo pedirle disculpas*-mientras dejaba sus cosas

hikari volteo a ver quien era ...

Goenji: hikari... te queria pedir disculpas por lo de ayer-

Hikari: no ce por que te disculpas...

Goenji:eh?... como dices?

Hikari: si ...todo fue mi culpa...la verdad no tuve que ponerme asi,tu solo me querias ayudar-con un sonrisa y un tierna cara

Goenji:mmmm...bueno si eso dice-tranquilamente

Hikari: solo te pido que no le digas a nadie que estuve ahi

Goenji: por que no? -un poco confundido- yo creo que no tiene nada de malo que lo sepan

Hikari: lo se, pero enserio,guarda el secreto-viendolo a los ojos

Goenji:mmm... esta bien-

Hikari:juraro por la garrita **(yo: hahahaha por la garrita ... no se por que)**

Goenji: mmm.. si por la garrita-entrelazando su dedo menique con el de la chica

en eso fueron llegando kido, fubuki y gina

Gina: hola chicos!

Fubuki: que hacian tan solitos- con cara picarona

Goenji: agg... no sean mal pensados, solo estabamos hablando

Hikari: exacto!

sonó la campana y todos tomaron su lugar para comenzarla

claro... Endo llego tarde

Endo: perdon! por llegar tarde

Maestro: es la tercera vez que se retrasa señor ... quedese en el pasillo hasta que acabe la clase

Endo: pero...! agg... esta bien-caminando hacia la puerta

y haci transcurrieron las horas ... tan aburridas hasta que casi por un milagro sonó la campaña

todos guardaban sus cosas... Hikari guardaba todo con mucha tranquilidad pero sin que ella se diera cuenta ,su anillo se cayo de su dedo lo cual fue persivido por Goenji

Goenji sin dudarlo lo levanto

Goenji:mm..toma se te callo-con su tipica seriedad =P

Hikari:oh! muchas gracias -mientras agarraba rapidamente su anillo

Goenji:donde lo compraste... me gustaria uno asi para mi hermanita Yuka

Hikari: mm.. me lo regalo alguien muy especial

Goenji lo primero que pudo pensar fue: * _oh no puede ser, tiene novio!*_

Goenji: t-tu novio-un poco trizte

Hikari no! yo no tengo novio-pero su cara empezó a cambiar a algo muchisisisimo mas trizte - me lo regalo mi hermano

Goenji: wow... no sabia que tenias un hermano-

Hikari: tu lo has dicho... TENIA!- con una expresión tan trizte

Goenji se sorprendio al escuchar esto... la vio a los ojos y vio como empezaban a cristalizarse...lo primero que penso fue en cambiar el tema

Hikari: perdón, tengo que ir a la practica de la banda

Goenji: igual yo tengo mi practica de futball

Hikari se fue acompañada de Gina y Goenji de Kido y Fubuki

* * *

><p><strong>perdooonnnnnnnnnnn ! enserio eh estado muy ocupada por lo de la escuela =P<strong>

**pero dejen sus reviews , recuerden que sii quiieren que cambiie algo o digan como quiisiiera quee fuera la historiia en futuro**

**espero noo tardar con el proximo fic**


	4. Chapter 4

**las dos chicas nueva**

**holaa!eh tardado un poco menos a las anteriores hahaha!**

**gracias por todos sus reviews ... espero que este nuevo capitulo tambien se meresca sus reviews**

**claro si quiieren que cambie o ponga algo en los futuros capitulos solo diganmelo hahahaha**

**recuerden inazuma no me pertenece ! buuu**

* * *

><p>todos estaban en sus correspondientes practicas...le echaban muchas ganas ... hasta que por milagro para algunos ya era hora de terminar con la practica. todos agarraron sus cosas y se fueron a casa ... el ultimo en irse fue Goenji ,Fubuki y Kogure.<p>

Iban caminando tranquilamente por las calles de inazuma japan, cuando pasaban a lado del parque pudieron escuchar las risas...no mejor carcajadas de Gina y Hikari a lo cual Fubuki no lo penso dos veces

Fubuki:corran vamos con ellas!- a lo que Goenji y Kogure solo les salio una gotito por la nuca

Kogure: enserio te gusta Gina- con una risita (tipico de el)

Fubuki:ah? no solo es una gran amiga-un poco avergonzado

Goenji: ni tu mismo te la crees ha-con una media sonrisa

Kogure: bueno creo que tu tampoco puedes opinar- riendo- a ti tambien te gusta Hikari

Goenji: agg... claro que no... no se de donde sacan eso

Fubuki: todo el equipo lo sabe por la manera en que la vez en el salon y cuando a las practicas- con una risa picara

Kogure:corran vamos-iendo hacia donde estaban las chicas hasta llegar con ellas - HOLA CHICAS!

Gina y Hikari voltearon al saber inmediatamente que esa voz era de Kogure

Gina: hola chicos que sorpresa ... que estan haciendo aqui-

Fubuki: pues ya vamos rumbo a nuestras casa pero las escuchamos y... -no termino por que fue interrumpido

Kogure: es que fubiki queria venir a ver a Gina- con una risita lo cual provoco el sonrojo de la chica

Fubuki: eh? n-no- muy avergonzado decia

Goenji: y que hacen chicas?-intentando cambiar el tema para salvar a su amigo

Hikari:bueno yo siempre acostumbro a venir ...para relajarme un poco y esta vez Gina quizo acompañarme

Gina: la verdad es que me preocupa aveces que se valla de noche a su casa

Estuvieron un rato sentado en el pasto ...platicando... **(yo: de que platicaran? quiien sabe)**

Kogure:me tengo que ir... ya es tarde... adios! dandole la mano a Gina la cual ella estrecho cuando derrepente aparece un rana

Gina:ahh! ... es de hule = S gggg... KOGURE

Kogure:hahahahaha es mi forma de despedirme- luego le queria dar la mano a Hikari

Hikari:dejalo asi ... no quiero tener una rana en mi mano

Kogure: hahahaha ok-mientras se iba

Gina :bueno creo que tambien me voy... adios Hikari..

Hikari: adios Gi.. (haci le decia para abreviarlo)

Fubuki: quieres ue te acompañe?

Gina: claro! -iluminandosele la cara

Solo quedaron Goenji y Hikari

Goenji:mmm... oie por que siempre que vas a la practica te pones un poco seria- dijo sin pensarlo, lo que queria era no tener un silencio incomodo

Hikari: eh tenido mala experencia con el futbol

Goenji: osea ... que no te gusta el futbol por algo que paso

Hikari: no, no! siempre me va a gustar el futbol solo que eh perdido a alguien muy especial para mi-cuando sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar ,Goenji quizo cambiar de tema

Goenji:no te preocuper si no me quiieres contar... la verdad yo estuve apunto de perder a alguien-

* * *

><p><strong>bueno hasta aqui dejo mi capitulo! seguire haciendo el intento de no tardar tanto en actualizar y otra vez gracias por sus reviews <strong>

**cualquier cosa que necesiten solo diganme !**

**y ustedes tambien me pueden ayudar dandome ideas para los siguientes capitulos =**


	5. Chapter 5

**las dos chicas nuevas**

**aqui tengo mi siguiente capitulo ... espero que le agrade y que se merezca sus reviews!**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ... obviamente solo hikari y gina haha (tal vez tenga una que otra falta de ortografia...perdon)**

* * *

><p>despues de decir eso hikari abrío como plato los ojos, quien se lo imaginaria el goleador shuya goenji contando algo tan intímo.<p>

Hikari: lo siento mucho, la verdad me sorprende

Goenji: mi hermana estuvo en coma por un tiempo, afortunadamente ya desperto-decía con lo ojos cristalizos

Hikari: me alegra escuchar que ya esta bien- poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del goleador

Goenji: es raro que le cuente esto a alguien y más si no lo conosco bien

Hikari: bueno, admiro tu confiansa-suspiro-mi hermano jugaba futbal esta apunto de ganar la copa del FFI iba a ser un partido muy esperado España vs. Alemania, mi hermano era el capitan unas horas antes iba con su equipo en una camionetita al parecer sufrío un accidente, todo el equipo estaba herido acausa de esto se suspendio el partido,... mi hermano duro 3 semanas graves en el hospital, le hicieron varias cirugías pero al final no aguanto..- la chica le salia una que otra lagrima

Goenji: lo siento no tuve que hacerte recordar algo asi

Hikari: ha no te preocupes la verdad me ayudo mucho contarselo a alguien ademas creo que eres de confianza

Goenji: creo que ya es hora de irnos, te acompaño

Hikari: no gracias, sabes que me se cuidar sola

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 en casa de gina 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gina se acomodaba en su cama para descansar cuando sonó su telefono

Gina: hola?- un poco confusa ya que era un numero desconocido

?: gina... soy fubuki- al escuchar ese nombre la chica no pudo evitar emocionarse y claro que sonrojarse

Gina: Fubiki! que sorpresa que se te ofrece

Fubuki: mmm... es que queria saber si mañana querias ir al centro comercial conmigo..?

Gina: wow hahaha claro!

Fubuki: ok paso por ti a las 12:00

Gina: okisz bye besos

Fubuki: bye duerme bien

... al terminar la llamada... en casa de fubuki...

Fubuki: ahora que hare no se bien que le guste a gina! necesito ayuda!- despues de decir esto- humm ... creo que ya se quien puede

llamaba por su telefono

?¿: Yo aqui, quien alla?

Fubuki: hikari?

Hikari: si soy yo que sucede fubuki

Fubuki: mañana saldre con Gina y necesito que me ayudes

Hikari: ayuda? y en que?

Fubuki: la verdad no se que le gusta a gina... y siento que lo voy a arruinar

Hikari: enserio?... woow no me lo esperaba ya que me han contado que siempre estabas con chicas diferentes

Fubuki: eh he- algo nervioso- bueno si, mas nunca salia con ella asi que seria como mi primera cita

Hikari: deacuerdo me haz convencido, a que hora?

Fubuki: a las 12:00 ya debes estar en la plaza de inazuma

Hikari: oki, alli estare

Fubiki: muchas gracias, bye!

Hikari: adios!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 en casa de gina 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

gina marca su telefono

?¿: hola?

Gina: goenji-kun que bien que contestes

Goenji: asi? por que?

Gina: necesito tu ayuda mañana

Goenji: ayudarte y como en que o que?

Gina: saldre con Fubuki pero nunca habia salido con alguien antes asi que ... ya sabes-

Goenji:mmm... no sabes que hacer verdad?

Gina: no...-susurrando

Goenji: no tengo nada que hacer mañana asi que si te ayudare!

Gina: oh si! gracias goenji-kun

Goenji: oh si denada

Gina: bueno te dejo dormir... y gracias otra vez!

Goenji: adios!

Gina: uff.. que seriio... bye

... al otro dia...

suena un despertador

Gina: oh si me tengo ue arreglar!- muy emocionada

Fubuki: espero que todo salga bien...

gina se vistio muy bonita un vestido lila muy hermoso por cierto, unos zapatos plateados y un moño en la cabez color plateado... **(tal vez algo secilla pero sii se veia bien)**

bajo a tomar su desayuno (algo ligero por si comian en la plaza) y se sento en la sala para ver un rato la television... eran las 11:00

Gina: creo que acabe antes de lo pensado... ni hablar...

Fubuki se vistio casual unos oantalones de mezclilla, tennis rojos, una blusa blanca y una sudadera roja **(se veia muy guapo) **tomo una mazana del refrigerador y salio de su casa ... en el camino se encontro a Kazemaru

Kazemaru: Fubuki! hola- alcanzando al chico

Fubuki: hola !

Kazemaru: adonde vas tan arreglado- con cara picara

Fubuki: a ningun.. ladoo- algo nervioso

Kazemaru: no lo creo... vas a ver a Gina verdad?

Fubuki: como sabes!

Kazemaru: no lo se presentimiento haha... ademas gina es la unica que te mueve el tapete

Fubuki: eh? no .. no!- vio su reloj y vio que faltaban 2 min. para las 12:00

Kazemaru: al parecer se te hace tarde haha... corre

Fubuki: si, adios cuidate

Kazemaru: igualmente

sonó el timbre de la casa de Gina... ella corrio enseguida al abrir se encontro con el peliblanco

Gina: fubuki... hola- dandole un beso en la mejilla lo cual provoco su sonrrojo

Fubuki: hola...mmm.. nos vamos

Gina: claro solo agarro mi bolsa- la agarro ha y se fueron

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- en la plaza 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hikari llego a la plaza en su patineta iba con un short y una playera rosa con un chalequito morado **(liindo)** buscaba con la mirada a fubuki, pero no se fijo y choco contra alguien, mas tenia muy buen equilibrio asi que no cayó

Hikari: hay! perdon no me fije- al mira al chavo con quien habia chocado se sorprendio ver a goenji

Goenji: hikari?

Los dos: QUE HACES TU AQUI! - haciendo que la mayoria de la gente los voltearan a ver

* * *

><p><strong>hasta aqui mi fic... ¿ que pasara en la cita de gina y fubuki? ¿todo saldra bien? hahah descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo<strong>

**espero que les haiga gustado y sigan dando sus opiniones**

**espero que este nuevo capitulo meresca sus reviews **

**los quiero y nos vemos en la proxima! **


	6. Chapter 6

**las dos chicas nuevas**

**hola! eh vuelto despues de un dificil tiempo ... pero hemos regresado con este nuevo capitulo... recuerden INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE ¬¬ ... pero menos platica mas fic**

* * *

><p>Goenji y Hikari: QUE HACES TU AQUI!- provocando que toda la gente que estaban cerca de ellos los voltaran a ver<p>

Hikari: yo te pregunte primero! asi que dime que haces aqui?- dijo la chica un poco molesta

Goenji: no tengo por que decirte- seriamente- ... y tu a que haz venido

Hikari ya un poco molesta por el modo en el que le contesto...- pues a ti que te importa, si tu no me dices yo menos!-

en eso venian entrando por la puerta electrica Gina y Fubuki y lo primero que hicieron Hikari y Goenji fue ocultarse detras de una enorme maseta de adorno

Goenji: por que te ocultas tu!- un poco confundido-

Hikari: hay ya! vine a ayudar a Fubuki con Gina esta bien!, y tu?

Goenji: vine ayudar a Gina con Fubuki

Hikari: haha eres el menos indicado para estos caso!- con voz burlona

Goenji: a que te refieres- levantando una ceja-

Hikari:tu no has tenido ninguna cita que sepa haha

Goenji: eso es lo que tu crees eh tenido miles!- muy orgulloso de si mismo- solo que no me gusta salir con fanaticas... pero tu yo que sepa no has tenido a nadie ni de novio!

Hikari: estoy esperando a la persona indicada- un poco enfadada **(yo: haha que cursi)** - ademas tu tampoco tienes!

Goenji: y tu como piensas eso acabas de llegar hace 2 meses!

Hikari: ah si.. pues... oye y Fubuki y Gina?- desviando un el tema de discucion

Goenji: no tengo idea- buscandolos con la mirada

Hikari: ALLA ESTAN ! VAMOS!- tomando de la muñeca a Goenji y jalandolo bruscamente

Fubuki y Gina estaban sentados en una mesa cerca del cine ... mientras que Goenji y Hikari se sentaron 3 mesas alado...

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-o en la mesa de Gina y Fubuki

Gina: gracias por invitarme- viendo al suelo un poco sonrojada

Fubuki: ha no hay por que tenia ganas de salir un poco a distraerme y queria conocerte mejor

Gina: bien hehe-...* no se de que hablar* en eso vio a Goenji en una mesa, mas no vio a su amiga ya que habia ido por unas malteadas a la caja

Goenji notó que lo miraba haci que el señalo la cartelera de funciones del cine lo cual ella entendio perfectamente

Gina: quieres entrar a ver una peelicula?

Fubuki: claro! cual quieres ver?

Gina: la que tu quieras- sonriendole

Fubuki: te parece la de ¨Amanecer¨ (yo: imaginense que ya se estreno)

Gina: claro!- se levantaron de la mesa y fueron a comprar los boletos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 con Goenji y Hikari 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hikari : que me perdi- dandole su malteada al pelicrema

Goenji: no mucho ¬¬ van a entrar al cine

Hikari: y cual pelicula van a ver?

Goenji: por lo que vi...creo que era la de ¨ Amanecer¨

Hikari: woooow! hay que entrar a verla- ella muy emocionada

Goenji: que... pero solo venimos para ayudarlos no para pasear...

Hikari: que tal si necesitan nuestra ayuda!- buscando una excusa para entrar- Andale!

Goenji: esta bien vamos

Agarraron su malteada y fueron a comprar los boletos... solo que antes de entrar compraron una palomitas medianas. Al entrar se sentaron dos filas arriba de Fubuki y Gina

en medio de la funcion todos estaban muy atentos fubuki y gina no hablaron durante la funcion y tampoco hikari y goenji por que aunque no lo admitiera a el le encantaba toda la saga de crepusculo

Mientras hikari y goenji veian atentamente la pelicula... sus manos accidentalmente chocaron al tomar un puño de palomitas... se volteron a ver y los dos se sonrojaron pero no lo notaban por la oscuridad en la sala

Acabando la funcion...

Gina: me encanto la pelicula ... uff... por mi la volveria a ver

Fubuki: si... esta muy buena

Gina: creo que ya es hora de irnos- viendo su reloj

Fubuki: claro ... te acompaño a tu casa

Gina: claro!- mientras iban camino a la salida de la plaza de inazuma

Hikari: creo que nuestro trabajo ah terminado..- viendo a goenji

Goenji: si... aun que no necesitaron mucho de nuestra ayuda

Hikari: tienes razon...

Goenji: creo que fue un desperdicio venir

Hikari: mm... no lo creo ... vimos una pelicula super buena!

Goenji: es cierto la pelicula no estuvo mal ni la malteada- con una risa de lado

Hikari: haha oh si

Goenji: quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Hikari: si...

Goenji: * hasta que acepta que la acompañe ¬¬*

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 en el camino 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fubuki y Gina venian platicando muy agusto ... se rieron durante casi todo el camino

Gina: bueno aqui es- viendo a su casa

Fubuki: bueno te veo mañana en la escuela

Gina: claro...- dandole un ligero beso en la mejilla-

Fubuki se fue cuando vio entrando a su casa a Gina

en lo contrario en el camino de Goenji y Hikari todo el camino iban en silencio mas Hikari empesaba a temblar por el frio que hacia lo cual Goenji notó

Goenji: toma...-dandole su sudadera a Hikari

Hikari: gracias...- mientras seguian caminando- aqui es..

Goenji: esta bien adios- seriamente (como siempre)

Hikari:- dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla- ... toma tu sudadera...

Goenji: no te preocupes ... mañana me la regresas

Hikari: ok ... - caminado hacia su puerta pero antes de entrar...- oye...- goenji volteó a verla- hasta eso me la pace muy bien hoy contigo- con una sonrisa. lo cual el pelicrema solo sonrió...

* * *

><p><strong>hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy... espero ya no tardar tanto ¬¬ y dejen sus reviews por fas! tambien opinen que les gusto o que no... cuidense todos!<strong>

**bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**las dos chicas nuevas**

**hola! espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo anterior... fue un momento de inspiración haha bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste y se los pido dejen reviews!**

**sin mas que decir que empieze... ( hoy abra una cancion)**

* * *

><p><span>LUNES (en el instituto)<span>

Eran las 6:40 am las puertas del instituto ya estaban abiertas y los alumnos iban llegando poco a poco. Hikari iba en su patineta muy calmado.. estaba consiente de que todavia era temprano y ella venia en sus pensamiento hasta que...

?¿: CUIDADO..! LLEGO TARDE! compermiso!

Hikari: eh?..- al dar la vuelta solo sintio el golpe- AHH! ENDO! esto ya se te esta haciendo costumbre! no cres?

Endo: haha perdon hikari-chan pero se esta haciendo tarde- con una sonrisa grande que a kla vez notaba preocupacion

Hikari:... endo ... faltan 20 minutos para que empiezen las clases... ¬¬

Endo: ah.. enserio? woow- la ayuda a levantar a hikari

se fueron caminando juntos hasta el salón. estuvieron por 5 minutos platicando de cosas...**( ustedes decidan de que)** hasta que llego Kido y Goneji, quienes saludaron a hikari de beso en la mejilla

Kido: y que tal su fin de semana- inicio la conversacion en eso gienji y hikari se volteron a ver y solo sonrieron

Endo: jugar futboll!-

Kido: que raro... ¬¬.. y ustedes- viendo a Goenji Y Hikari

Goenji: nada

Hikari: haha muy aburrido fin...- endo y kiedo los vieron con una mirada de extrañados

Kido:mmm... claro

Gina: hola!- hablaba o mas bien gritaba desde la puerta

Todos: hola

Gina: como estan?

Endo: bien y tu?... me han dicho que el fin fuiste con fubuki al cine- con cara de picaron

Hikari: mmm.. haha y no me diste... y se supone que somos amigas ¬¬

Gina: te lo iba a decir...

Fubuki: hola chicos!

todos empezaron a toser para molestar a Gina.

Gina: ¬¬.. hola fubuki!

en eso todos empiezana llegar **( siempre tarde como en la realidad haha)** sono la campana y empezaron las horas de estudio las cuales fueron eternas... pero alfin tocaron para el receso **(tienen 2 recesos uno de 40 y otro de 30)**.

En la cafeteria (todos sentados en una mesa)

a Kabeyama le salia fuego de la boca por la broma de Kogure y Midorikaga solo se reia de el hasta que provo su plato y salio corriendo y gritando que queria agua, todos en la mesa empezaron a reir, hasta que llego una visita inoportuna...

?¿:asi que tu eres la famosa Hikari

Hikari: famosa no soy pero si soy hikari.- volteandola a ver

Aki y Haruna: que haces aqui natsumi- viendola con enojo- te vienes a burlar otra vez de alguien del equipo

**flashback...**

_Natsumi: hola chicas le queria pedir perdon por ser tan grosera con ustedes- acercando a haruna y aki_

_Aki: no te preocupes sabes que siempre seremos tu amigas_

_Haruna: ademas cualquiera se puede equivocar_

_Natsumi: gracias... vamos al kiosko!_

_en el kiosko_

_Natsumi: y que han echo chicas_

_Aki: bueno seguimos siendo las gerentes del euipo raimon... no se por ue decidiste irte_

_Natsumi: la verdad es que quiero ser popular y sabia que hai no iba a lograr nada_

_Haruna: no puedo creer que seas tan superficial_

_Natsumi: no lo soy! pero mirenme ahora soy la mas guapa de la secundaria estoy en un grupo musical y todos me quieren_

_Aki: eso es no tener nada!_

_Natsumi: pense que me comprenderian pero no!- agarro las malteadas de las chicas (no se cuando se los compraron) y se la echo en la cabeza- son unas tontas !_

**fin del flash**

Natsumi: ustedes me provocaron... ademas nisiquiera venia a eso- mirando de nuevo a Hikari- quiero que te queda algo muy claro se que te uniste al grupo solo te dire que ni te esfuerzes y que mejor te salgas la unica estrella ahi soy yo... ENTENDISTE!

Hikari: no eres nadie para decirme que hacer!- levantandose de su lugar- yo hare lo que se me de mi regalada gana y se que soy mejor que tu cantando y te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras Y donde quieras!

Todos miraban sorprendidos la escena... no solo el equipo si no todos los presentes en la cafeteria

Fuyuka: agg... callate nadie puede superar a Natsumi- decia detras de la mecionada

Natsumi: exacto y te lo demostrare hoy despues de la escuela en el auditorio- se dio media vuelta seguida por Fuyuka

Fubuki: woow! no me lo voy a perder

Hiroto: ni yo esto sera super interesante

Kurimatsu: no puedo esperar mas

Hikari: que voy a ser...-sentandose en su lugar

Goenji: como que que vas a ser ... vas a ir y tienes que ganarle!

Gina: claro debes hacer que calle su enorme ego!

Endo: todos nosotros te apoyaremos

Hikari: me voy a morir...-ahgachando la cabeza- no me gusta cantar enfrente de nadie

Sono la campana para entrar a clases... fue eterno y Hikari no dejaba de pensar en que iba a hacer... y Gina y Fubuki estuvieron madandose papelitos durante toda la clase...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0 despues de clases o0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00

Hikari: aahhhhh! no puede ser vino casi toda la escuela- asomandose por un lado del escenario

Kazemaru: tranquila lo haras bien- agarrando el hombro de hikari

Midorikawa: si tu puedes, animo... que puede pasar si pierdes solo seras la burla de Natsumi

Hikari: saben que su apoyo no sirve de mucho ¬¬

Presentador: atencion! que empieza el reto donde se enfrentara Natsumi la chica mas popular y lina de la escula ademas que dicen que tiene la mejor voz contas Hikari la chica nueva que la verda es muy linda. Empezemos por Natsumi

Ntsumi: hola! cantare una cancion llamada diosa unica... osea ue soy yo jaja

... empieza musica...

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así (así)

y los chicos mas hermosos se mueren por mí

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así (así)

una star, una divina desde que nací

Soy picante cuando yo bailo soy azúcar cuando yo canto soy cuando te miro y por eso te gusto tanto

soy un ángel cuando camino soy la dueña de tu destino soy el fuego cuando me muevo así así así así así así

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así

y los chicos más hermosos se mueren por mí

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así

una star, una divina desde que nací

Soy picante cuando yo bailo soy azúcar cuando yo canto soy locura cuando te miro y por eso te gusto tanto

soy un ángel cuando camino soy la dueña de tu destino soy el fuego cuando me muevo así así así así así así

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así (yo soy así)

y los chicos más hermosos se mueren por mí

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así

una star, una divina desde que nací

Toca para mí

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así y los chicos más hermosos se mueren por mí

Diosa única bonita, yo soy así una star, una divina desde que nací

una star, una divina desde que nací

Diosa (sí)

Unica (que más)

Divina!

Sí, así soy yo.

Todos apaluidieron y muchos se pusieron de pie

Hikari* estoy perdida *-preocupada

Goenji: estas lista... es tu turno

Hikari: nooo!

Goenji: no te puedes arrepentir

Hikari: si puedo y lo hare

Natsumi: es mejor que te vallas por ue esta competensia la eh ganado!

Hikari: todavia falto yo asi que no cantes victoria

Presentador: ahora es el turno de Hikari!

Gina: vamos hika-chan!

empieza la musica...

Algo ha cambiado en mí,

algo ya no es lo mismo,

ya estoy cansada de jugar, del juego de otro,

Es tarde para pensárselo otra vez,

demasiado tarde para volver a dormir, es el momento de confiar en mis instintos, cerrar los ojos y saltar.

Es la hora de intentar desafiar a la gravedad.

Creo que intentaré desafiar a la gravedad.

Dame un beso de adiós, estoy desafiando la gravedad.

Y tú no me vas a hacer caer

Se acabó aceptar los límites sólo porque alguien dice que los hay

algunas cosas no puedo cambiarlas pero hasta que no lo intente no lo sabré.

Demasiado tiempo he temido perder el amor que supuse perdido bueno, pues si es amor, hay que pagar un precio muy alto.

Pronto voy a desafiar la gravedad.

Dame un beso de adiós, estoy desafiando la gravedad.

Creo que intentaré desafiar a la gravedad y tú no me vas a hacer caer

Pronto voy a desafiar la gravedad. Dame un beso de adiós, estoy desafiando a la gravedad...

Creo que voy a intentar desafiar a la gravedad y tú no me vas a hacer caer.

Hacerme caer

Oh, oh, oh

(la ultimas notas las hizo demasiiado altas, algo que no juchos logran)Cuando acabo nadie decia nada todos estaban boquiabiertos... hasta que gina se lavanto y aplaudio y todos la siguieron

Presentador: creo que ya tenemos una ganadora! HIKARI!

Todo raimon: siiii!

Natsumi: quee! -salio enojada al escenario- esto esta arreglado! ella no puede cantar mejor que yo! no me puede ganar!

Hikari: si puedo y lo hize!

Natsumi: agggg!- sale enfadada seguida por fuyuka!-

* * *

><p><strong>hasta aqui el fic que les parececio de que natsumi y fuyuka sean malas y me llego la idea de poder hacer mi fic como un tipo musical <strong>**... ustedes que dicen? DEJEN REVIEWS!****las canciones de este capitulo son:****- diosa unica: de la comedia patito feo****-defying gravity (español): de glee 1 temporada (escuchanla esta buenisima en ingles y español)**** dejen reviews por favor!**


	8. Chapter 8

Era un día normal para los jugadores de Raimon hace semanas que había sucedido lo de Natsumi. A Gina y Hikari ya se les había hecho costumbre ir a ver un rato a los chicos practicar cuando ellas salían de sus respectivas actividades.

Gina: ¡hola!- saludando a todos

Hikari: hola… ¿Qué tal la practica Aki?- volteando a ver a la chica sentada en la banca

Aki: …

Haruna: creo que no te escucho… desde que empezó la práctica a estado muy distraída

Gina: te encuentras bien- agachándose para quedar a la misma estatura de la chica

Aki: ah? S-si- saliendo de sus pensamientos

Haruna: ya es hora de que termine el entrenamiento-viendo su reloj-¡CHICOS TERMINAMOS POR HOY!

Endo: muy bien chicos hay que seguir entrenando así

Fudo: para que si es seguro que ganaremos

Kido: no debería ser tan confiado

Fudo: pff… tu que sabes- un poco molesto

Gina: dejen de pelear y dúchense por que apestan a sudor

Fubuki: Gina-chan tiene razón

Hikari: uiii… te dijo Gina-chan –susurrándole al oído provocando el sonrojo de esta

Fubuki: oye Gina quería saber si te puedo acompañar a tu casa hoy

Gina: claro-

Fubuki: genial, solo iré a ducharme

Gina: claro, aquí te espero

con las chicas 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aki guardaba las toallas cuando…

Hikari: bien que ocurre- dijo la chica con los brazos cruzados

Aki: n-no se de que hablan

Haruna: no te hagas

Gina: has andado muy distraída

Aki: claro que no

Haruna: vamos confía en nosotras-

Gina: para eso somos amigas

Aki: gracias bien lo que sucedió fue…

_Flash back_

Aki estaba en su casillero sacando unas cosas cuando llega Natsumi y Fuyuka

Natsumi: hola, como te va

Aki: que quieren- decía un poco molesta

Fuyuka: huy que carácter tranquila

Aki: si no se les ofrece nada yo me voy-cerrando el casillero

Natsumi: ¿te sigue gustando Endo?

Aki: q-que – un poco sonrojada- a que viene la pregunta?

Natsumi: con ese sonrojo me lo dices todo haha

Fuyuka: es hora de irnos al entrenamiento natsu-chan

Natsumi: ok- retirándose-

Fuyuka: solo dile a Endo que no llegue tarde a nuestra cita-volteándola a ver

Aki: ¿Qué?- abriendo los ojos como plato

_Fin flash back_

Hikari: esas tipas son unas…- enojada después de lo que se entero (todas sabían que Aki se había enamorado de el)

Gina: no puedo creer que sean tan hipócritas

Haruna: no te preocupes vas a ver que Endo abrirá los ojos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- con Fudo 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fudo hablaba por teléfono…

Fudo: hablas enserio- decía seriamente

¿?: Si, que no te alegra

Fudo: si te digo la verdad no mucho

¿?: Eres un grosero Akio

Fudo: es broma ¿cuando planeas llegar?

¿?: ya llegue

Fudo: que!

¿?: Si estoy en casa y mañana mismo entro a la escuela

Fudo: enserio… pero cuando te inscribiste por que rayos no me lo habías dicho!- un poco molesto

¿?: Desde cuando te debo decir que hago- contestándole

Fudo: te veo en casa

¿?: ok – colgando los dos al mismo tiempo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos se fueron rumbo a su casa

Hikari: tengo que ir por mi cuaderno para mi tarea en mi casillero luego te veo

Gina: si chao- viendo como se iba su amiga

Fubuki: nos vamos- diciendo atrás de ella provocando que Gina brincara

Gina: uff… no hagas eso me espante

Fubuki: lo siento- rascándose la nuca con su típica sonrisa- bueno nos vamos

Gina: claro- tomando sus cosas

Hikari ya había recogido el cuaderno y se puso en marcha para salir pasando junto a los vestidores y duchas del club de soccer, pero algo hizo que se detuviera

_A chair is still a chair_

_Even when there's no one sitting there_

_But a chair is not a house_

_And a house is not a home_

_When there's no one there to hold you tight,_

_And no one there you can kiss good night_

Esa canción provenía del otro lado de la puerta cuando apoyo su oreja para escuchar mejor, de repente esta se abre provocando que la chica cayera

Goenji: ¿Hikari?- viendo sorprendido a la chica que había caído

Hikari: Goenji… -mirando hacia arriba

Goenji: que haces aquí- mientras ayudaba a levantarse

Hikari: yo… pues caminaba y escuche a alguien cantar y me acerque…-un poco nerviosa- era la de ¨A HOUSE IS NOT A HOME¨ cierto?

Goenji: si-con una sonrisa de medio lado- no se me gusta mucho… mi mamá la cantaba mucho

Hikari: haha enserio mi mamá la sigue cantando todavía- mientras los dos caminaban hacia las afueras de la institución – es mejor irnos o tu mamá te va a golpear

Goenji: no lo creo- decía cambiando un poco el gesto de la cara

Hikari: dije algo malo- viendo a los ojos

Goenji: no…no- susurrando

Hikari: que sucede…-poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-

Goenji: mi mamá falleció cuando tenia 8 años- dijo nostálgicamente el delantero

Hikari: lo lamento tanto, enserio- mientras lo abrazaba de improvisto pero el cual no dudo de corresponder el goleador

Goenji sentí una linda sensación estar abrazado de la chica, pero no podía explicar que era sensación

Hikari: te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste que por que mira con tristeza el campo de juego- murmuro la chica sin deshacer el abrazo

Goenji: si – un poco confundido

Hikari: bueno es que mi mamá me abandono cuando naci, bueno a mi y mi papá en ese tiempo mi papa no trabajaba en lo de ahora antes era director de un equipo de soccer.

Goenji: eso tuve que ser duro

Hikari: bueno no puedo decir que perdí a alguien especial por que nunca la conocí, mi tía dice que fue culpa del soccer y mi papá dice que ella quería actuar y tener una vida como estrella. Después mi papa se caso y ella es como mi mama por que me ama

Goenji: eso es muy lindo- sonriendo- pero ya deberíamos irnos ya es tarde

Hikari: tienes razón vámonos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 CON FUBUKI Y GINA 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fubuki: te has acoplado muy bien con todos

Gina: si es que todos me caen bien además siempre veo las cosas positivas

Fubuki: tenemos eso en común

En eso llega un balón a los pies de Gina y los dos veían de donde provenía, era de una niña de unos 9 años vestida con un uniforme de soccer

Niña: perdón, creo que no se pegarle muy bien al balón

Gina: no te preocupes- aganchandose a su altura para derle el balón

Fubuki: si sigues practicando lograras ser una gran jugadora

Niña: jijiji gracias- viendo a Fubuki luego dirige la mirada a Gina- que lindo es tu novio!

Los dos se pusieron mas rojos que un jitomate

Gina: n-no es mi novio- con una sonrisa pero aun con un muy notable sonrojo

Niña: huy que pena harían una muy bonita pareja

Fubuki: haha pues gracias- rascándose la nuca

Niña: me tengo que ir adiós- despidiéndose con la mano

Gina: que cosas dicen a veces los niños, son muy inocentes

Fubuki: bueno… no haríamos mal pareja- en tono de burla

Gina: hahaha mejor seguimos caminando- sonrojada por el comentario

Fubuki: tampoco se equivoco en que soy lindo hahaha

Gina: desde cuando eres tan arrogante- volteándolo a ver

Fubuki: bien sabes que no soy así- riéndose

Gina: huy vamos por un helado –señalando el carrito de helados

Fubuki: no crees que es ya un poco tarde para comer helado

Gina: nunca es demasiado tarde para nada… bueno tal vez para algunas cosas

Fubuki: exacto, pero hay que comprarlo que a mi ya se me antojo uno

Gina: el poder del helado- mientras caminaba hacia el carrito

Fubuki: me da uno de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y…- volteando a ver a la chica

Gina: uno de fresa también con chispas, por favor

Sr: claro, dos helados enseguida para la parejita-

Fubuki: no somos pareja solo amigos- un poco nervioso

Gina: si si!

Sr: ni hablar- dando los helados y recibiendo el dinero

Fubuki: wow, ya dos veces nos han dicho lo mismo

Gina: si, pero no parecemos o si?

Fubuki: no, no…

Gina: bueno hemos llegado, hasta mañana

Fubuki: hasta mañana- recibiendo un beso por parte de la chica y ahí se quedo esperando a que entrara a su casa….

**bueno hasta aquí el fic creo que ha sido uno de los mas largos … en el próximo capitulo tenemos una nueva OC si FUDO_123 estara en fic y sera todo un gusto **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA **

**P.D: DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	9. aviso

**Se que me eh ido por un largo rato y olvide el fic por completo pero heme aquí de empezando a escribir un nuevo fic sobre The King of fighters (si le gusta el juego vean mi fic ) y lo se han de decir ni siquiera acabaste el de las dos chicas nuevasy me siento masl por eso asi que eh decidido concluir con ese fic y tambier ir actualizando el nuevo asi que pronto tendrán capitulo nuevo EHH! (aplausos)**

**Nos vemos pronto **

**CHAO (no olviden visitar el nuevo fic the King of fighter *destino* claro si conocen el juego)**


	10. la nueva amiga

**Hola¡ tiempo sin leernos bueno eh regresado después de mucho tiempo bueno aquí está la conti de la historia y quiero agradecer a todos sus comentarios son grandes y no dejen de escribir**

Un nuevo día en la ciudad todos iba tranquilo los chicos iban a clases pero en el caso de una niña ese día seria un nuevo comienzo

Fudo: tardas demasiado sabes que yo me largo te veo allá- saliendo por la puerta de su casa

Flora: está bien vete si quieres- dándole la mínima importancia pero al ver que fudo se iba- NO! Es mi primer día me dejaras sola

Fudo pensándolo un poco….- SI, adiós-

Flora acabo de arreglarse y salió de su casa… sola. Llego y vio que el instituto era enorme. Tenía miedo pero ella era flora nadie podía ver que tenía miedo así que se puso firme y entro le pidió a la secretaria su horario para las clases

Flora: disculpa sabes dónde se encuentra este salón

Secretaria-:al final del pasillo a la derecha

0-0-0-0-o-o-o-o-o-o-o en la aula de clases 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Profesor- siéntense todos- entrando a la aula- hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante ella es Flora

Todos al verla quedaron con la boca abierta… era idéntica a fudo pero en mujer

Kido: porque me castigan asi

Gina: no seas exagerado quien dice que sea igual a su hermano

Kido: creo que tienes razón – la volteo a ver y le pareció una niña linda- que rayos pienso

Kazemaru: has dicho algo

Kido: no, no

Endo: oye fudo es idéntica a ti

Fudo: eres estúpido verdad, es mi hermana

Aki: no seas grosero

Fudo: ya salió la enamorada a defenderlo- aki se puso roja por ese comentario

Profesor: dejen de pelear y usted señorita siéntese atrás de Hikari

Hikari: hola

Flora: hey- con una sonrisa

Pasaron las clases aburridas como siempre y nada nuevo le preguntaban a Endo y el siempre contestaba babosadas. Hasta que tocaron para el receso

Hikari: quieres ir a comer con los chicos

Flora: no lo se son algo tontos no crees?

Hikari: sip pero es gracioso vamos no seas antisocial- mientras la tomaba de la mano

Cuando iba donde todos los chicos y chicas estaban se dieron cuenta que también estaban Natsumi y Fuyuka

Hikari: y estas- mirándolas con desprecio

Fuyuka: tenemos nombre

Hikari: y que- sentándose con Gina y Flora

Endo: bueno es que ellas quisieron venir con nosotros como en los viejos tiempos

Aki solo mostraba una sonrisa falsa la cual noto Hikari, Haruna, Gina y Flora y es que Aki solo miraba a Natsumi agarrando el brazo de Endo y Fuyuka estaba hablando con Goenji…. Un momento GOENJI ¡!

Hikari se empezó a enojar sin ningún sentido y su mejor amiga lo noto

Gina: te encuentras bien- susurrándole

Hikari: claro porque no estarlo- diciendo como sin nada

Gina: bueno pero a mí me parecen celos-dijo de manera picarona

Hikari: no digas estupideces- mirándola amenazantemente- además aquí la celosa seria otra- señalando una escena donde Fuyuka le estaba dando una fresa en la boca a fubuki

Gina: que!- estando roja por coraje- vámonos aquí

Hikari: te sigo- luego volteo- vámonos chicas diciéndoles a las demás

Kabeyama: a donde van- y todos los chicos las voltearon a ver

Haruna: tenemos cosas que hacer luego los vemos

Hikari: la verdad a mi no me gusta comer con basura – con una linda sonrisa y empezando a caminar

Natsumi: que pasa gata- le dijo en un tono molesto

Hikari: que dijiste

Natsumi: aparte de gata, sorda

Hikari: no si escuche solo esperaba que te arrepintieras

Flora: Hikari- llamándola y dándole dos refrescos- ocúpalos- con mira de traviesa y Hikari entendió perfectamente

Se acerco sigilosamente y se los aventó a Natsumi y Fuyuka

Hikari: que les parece que les paguen de la misma manera- riéndose

Natsumi: Endo! Algo para secarme- Endo solo le alcanzo a dar su chamarra

Fuyuka: También necesito algo- agitando las manos

Fubuki: toma mi chamarra

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 en el salón de música 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aki: bueno aquí podemos comer en paz

Haruna: si podemos venir aquí a comer

Gina: si Hikari y yo siempre venimos

Flora: es lindo el salón a que vienen?

Hikari: bueno amo la música así que vengo a componer o cantar

Flora: compones y tocas un instrumento

Hikari: si la guitarra

Flora: puedes tocarnos algo

Hikari : mmm… está bien- tomando una guitarra y empezando

You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
>she's upset<br>she's going off about something that you said  
>she doesn't get your humor like I do<p>

I'm in my room  
>it's a typical Tuesday night<br>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
>she'll never know your story like I do<p>

But she wears short skirts  
>I wear t-shirts<br>she's cheer captain  
>and I'm on the bleachers<br>dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>that what you're looking for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one  
>who understands you<br>been here all along  
>so why can't you see<br>you belong with me  
>you belong with me.<p>

Walking the streets  
>with you and your worn out jeans<br>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
>laughing on a park bench<br>thinking to myself  
>hey, isn't this easy?<p>

And you've got a smile  
>that could light up this whole town<br>I haven't seen it in awhile  
>since she brought you down<br>you say you're fine  
>I know you better than that<br>hey what are you doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels  
>I wear sneakers<br>she's cheer captain  
>I'm on the bleachers<br>dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>that what you're looking for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one  
>who understands you been here all along<br>so why can't you see  
>you belong with me<br>standing by and  
>waiting at your backdoor all this time<br>how could you not know, baby you,  
>you belong with me<br>you belong with me.

I remember  
>you driving to my house in the middle of the night<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh  
>when you know you're about to cry<br>and I know your favorite songs  
>and you tell me about your dreams<br>think I know where you belong  
>think I know it's with me<p>

Can't you see that I'm the one  
>who understands you<br>been here all along?  
>so why can't you see<br>you belong with me.

Standing by and  
>waiting at your backdoor all this time<br>how could you not know, baby you,  
>you belong with me<br>you belong with me.

You belong with me.  
>have you ever thought, just maybe,<br>you belong with me?  
>you belong with me.<p>

Taylor Swift - You belong with me

Aki: wow que canción

Haruna: está muy padre además Aki se siente identificada

Aki: no lo puedo negar

Flora: tienes mucho talento

Hikari: gracias

En eso tocan el timbre

Gina: corran se nos hace tarde- saliendo hacia el salón

**Bueno espero que les agrade y dejen sus comentarios para que siga escribiendo y no tarde tanto para la próxima … chao chao!**

Estás al teléfono (hablando) con tu novia,  
>está disgustada,<br>está a punto de estallar (_to go off_) por algo que dijiste,  
>no entiende tu sentido del humor como yo.<p>

Estoy en mi habitación,  
>es una típica noche de martes.<br>Escucho la clase de música que a ella no le gusta,  
>ella nunca sabrá tu historia como yo.<p>

Pero ella usa minifaldas,  
>yo uso camisetas.<br>Ella es la capitana de las animadoras,  
>y yo estoy en la tribuna alta (<em>en la banda de música<em>)  
>soñando con el día en el que te despiertes y encuentres<br>que lo que estás buscando ha estado aquí todo el tiempo.

Si pudieras ver que soy la única  
>que te entiende<br>estando aquí todo el tiempo Entonces por qué no puedes ver  
>que debes estar a mi lado)<br>que debes estar a mi lado.

Caminando por las calles,  
>contigo y tus gastados pantalones vaqueros,<br>No puedo evitar pensar esto es como debería ser,  
>riendo en un banco del parque,<br>pensando para mí misma  
>ey, ¿no es esto fácil?<p>

Y tienes una sonrisa  
>que podría iluminar toda esta ciudad.<br>No la he visto (_tu sonrisa_) por un rato,  
>desde que ella te hundió.<br>Dices que estás bien,  
>te conozco mejor que eso,<br>ey, qué estás haciendo con una chica como esa.

Ella usa zapatos de tacón alto,  
>yo uso zapatillas.<br>Ella es la capitana de las animadoras,  
>yo estoy en la orquesta,<br>soñando con el día en el que te despiertes y encuentres  
>que lo que estás buscando ha estado aquí todo el tiempo<p>

Si pudieras ver que soy la única  
>que te entiende estando aquí todo el tiempo<br>Entonces por qué no puedes ver  
>que debes estar a mi lado.<br>Manteniéndome al margen (_to stand by_),  
>esperando a tu puerta todo este tiempo.<br>Cómo no pudiste saber, cariño, tú,  
>tú debes estar a mi lado,<br>debes estar a mi lado.

Recuerdo,  
>tú llevandome a casaen mitad de la noche.<br>Yo soy la que te hace reir,  
>cuando sabes que estás a punto de llorar,<br>y yo conozco tus canciones favoritas,  
>y tú me hablas de tus sueños,<br>creo que se a dónde perteneces,  
>creo que sé que es a estar conmigo.<p>

No puedes ver que soy la única  
>que te entiende<br>estando aquí todo el tiempo?  
>Entonces por qué no puedes ver<br>que debes estar a mi lado.

Manteniéndome al margen y  
>esperando a tu puerta todo este tiempo.<br>Cómo no pudiste saber, cariño, tú,  
>tú debes estar a mi lado,<br>debes estar a mi lado.

Debes estar a mi lado,  
>¿alguna vez has pensado, sólo quizás,<br>que debes estar a mi lado?  
>Debes estar a mi lado. <p>


	11. celos

**HOLA! Esta es una nueva historia con Kyo y Athena como protagonistas y necesito otra pareja para que sean sus mejores amigos ¿tienen alguna idea de quién? Si la tienen díganmela la necesito urgente**

**HEY ¡! Regreso con capitulo pero antes gracias por sus comentarios me hace demasiado feliz que les guste solo por eso es que sigo escribiendo. Bueno basta de platicas a lo que vinieron…**

Las clases transcurrieron normales claro Natsumi y Fuyuka se habían ido ya que estaban más pegostiosas que nada por los refrescos. En el salón estaban viendo un documental sobre las distintas formaciones volcánicas obviamente mitad del salón parecía zombie y Midorikawa que estaba durmiendo y babeando

Hiroto: despiértate- susurrándole a otro pero al no ver respuesta pateo su silla

Midorikawa: ah ALIENS!- gritando

Profesor: que se supone que hace – dirijiendose al amante de helados

Midorikawa: yo… yo solo pensaba-

Fudo: jaja eso ni tú te lo crees- en eso sonó el timbre

Todos salieron más rápido que nada los chicos tenían entrenamiento

Hikari se dirigió hacia su casillero para guardar sus cuadernos y después ir a su práctica. Mientras tarareaba una canción alguien hablo detrás del casillero

¿?: Hola- provocando que saltara la chica y se estrellara en su casillero

Hikari: auch! Goenji! No te aparezcas así! –sobándose

Goenji: lo lamento, estas bien

Hikari: si …- decía fríamente- no deberías estar entrenando o con fuyuka- volteando nuevamente a sus cosas

Goenji: apenas voy…ESPERA! FUYUKA?-

Hikari: qué? Se ven que se llevan bien- torciendo la boca en signo de molestia

Goenji: cómo?- confundido- espera… estas celosa- sonriendo de medio lado

Hikari: yo! Celosa!- sorprendida- pero por favor de que debería estarlo… estas mal

Goenji: segura- acercándose peligrosamente a Hikari

Hikari: tengo que irme- alejándose de él y cerrando su casillero dejando a un divertido goenji

Mientras tanto….

Gina iba de salida de la escuela se sentía mal por lo que paso Fubuki enserio le gustaba y verlo con Fuyuka le dolía.

Gina:*tal vez tenían razón es un mujeriego*- en eso siente como alguien la toma del hombro

Fubuki: espera, adonde vas no tienes que ir a tu practica de gimnasia

Gina: hoy no tengo ganas- mirando el suelo

Fubuki: te encuentras bien- en tono preocupante

Gina: si, solo quiero irme a casa- mostrando una sonrisa falsa- deberías irte se te hace tarde

En eso unas chicas llegan y saludan a Fubuki

Chica1: gracias por ayudarnos con nuestro proyecto- dándole un beso en la mejilla

Fubuki: no hay de que cuando quieran

Chica2: eres muy lindo- caminando- adios

Gina: adiós- dijo con voz quebrada

Fubuki: espera! Que pasa?

Gina: eres un mujeriego…- dijo casi en susurro

Fubuki: que? Claro que no

Gina: entonces que bien te dejas querer por las chicas- empezando a caminar

Fubuki: tal vez… pero la única que me importa eres tu!- haciendo que Gina se quedara parada- no te has dado cuenta la diferencia entre ellas y tu

Gina: que?

Fubuki: la única que me ah quitado el sueño eres tu, y todo porque me gustas- acercándose

Gina: Fubuki… yo- siendo callada por unos dulces labios a los cuales no dudo corresponder

Fubuki: ahora entiendes- con una sonrisa enseguida sintió los brazos de Gina envolverse en su cuello

Gina: no sabes lo feliz que me haces- volviéndose a besar- creo que deberías irte a tu practica

Fubuki: creo que puedo faltar- agarrándola de la mano- que te parece un paseo

Gina: claro- empezando a caminar

Ya había terminado todas las actividades del instituto y todos se dirigían a sus casas. Hikari se tenia que dirigir al hospital

Goenji: hey! – tomando aire ya que había corrido para alcanzarla- te acompaño a casa

Hikari: no- cortantemente- además no voy a casa

Goenji: a no? Vas al hospital

Hikari: si, así que mejor te vas a tu casa…

Goenji: te acompaño enojona- con una sonrisa de medio lado

Hikari: no lo soy!- molesta- bueno… tal vez un poco

Goenji: oye el trabajo comunitario no es para delincuentes- intrigado

Hikari: cállate o te vas a casa- desviándose del tema

Goenji: está bien- tomaría el tema para otro momento

Llegaron rápido al hospital y se despidieron

Goenji: oye – decía un poco inseguro- quieres ir a los bolos mañana

Hikari: eh … yo…- sorprendida por la respuesta

Goenji: solo para divertirnos

Hikari: esta bien- con una sonrisa

Goenji: mañana a las 5 te parece

Hikari: claro

**Hasta aquí lo se estuvo un poco corto pero tengo cosillas que haces solo que quería actualizar :3 **

**Dejen reviews para seguirme motivando…. Ok no**

**CHAO!**


	12. cita

**Lo se tarde mucho en subir capitulo pero esto de la escuela no es sencillo y que mi creatividad funcione es un mucho trabajo pero se que mi otro capitulo fue chiquito asi que intentare que este no. Bueno ahora disfruten el siguiente capitulo**

Fubuki y Gina iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad hablando, riendo pasándolo lindo en general compraron unas paletas de hielo y Fubuki decidió llevarla a la torre de metal justo a la hora de atardecer

Gina: oh mi dios! Este lugar es fantástica mira que hermoso atardecer- miestras veía por el barandal

Fubuki: bueno pensé que sería bueno traer a mi novia a este gran lugar que Endo me mostro- acercándose cada vez más a sus labios

Gina: disculpa pero yo no recuerdo que me hayas pedido serlo o que yo haya aceptado- separándose bruscamente de el

Fubuki: jaja tienes razón – en ese momento Fubuki se tenso se acerco nervioso a ella- bueno entonces…- tomando las manos de la chica- Gina eres la primera chica que logra tomar mi atención desde el primer momento, es imposible no quererte por tu personalidad y además por tu gran belleza…- Gina no podía esconder una gran sonrisa con un rubor en las mejillas- asi que aceptarías ser mi novia…

Gina: por supuesto!- saltando a los brazos del chico y besándolo con un gran atardecer a sus espaldas. Para ella una chica cursi y romántica este fue el mejor escenario

Hikari: No es que me guste interrumpir pero ya es tarde y me mandaron a buscarte Gina gracias por no contestar las llamadas- decia irónicamente. Los dos chicos se separaron incómodamente

Gina: ya voy- volteo para despedirse con un fugaz beso y fue a tomar sus cosas

Fubuki: adiós-

Hikari: me alegra que sean novios – con una sonrisa- pero si la lastimas o le haces algo te juro que hare tu vida un infierno tanto que tendrás que irte a buscar casa hasta la india

Fubuki: ok…- decía con nervios por la amenaza- esta entendido

Gina: vámonos- las dos chicas se alejaron y el chico se quedo con una gotita en la cabeza si que Hikari podía llegar a dar miedo

Al día siguiente -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Todos los alumnos iban llegando al instituto Raimon tranquilamente… todos excepto una

Hikari: se me olvido la tarea!- entrando al salón- alguien que me la pase aun que este mal! (yo: típico)

Flora: no te sientas mal yo también la olvide – decía totalmente alivianada- y lo más probable es que Endo también

Endo: que yo que?- llegando con Goenji y Kido

Aki: olvidaste la tarea

Endo: ah claro que n… la TAREA!-

Flora: lo ves, no te sientas mal es una tarea

Kido: si que te pareces a tu hermano

Flora: retráctate- parándose de su asiento

Kido: no, no lo hare- los dos empezaron a discutir mientras todos los veian con gracia

Gina: por que la olvidaste? Donde esta tu cabeza?

Hikari: en ningún lado es solo… que la olvide y ya

Gina: te conozco soy tu mejor amiga que pasa

Hikari: hoy ire a los bolos con goenji- susurrándole para que nadie se enterara

Gina: ahhh! Debes estar bromeando- grito haciendo que todos voltearan- ups eso es asombroso- susurrando .

Profesor: tomen asiento chicos hoy hablaremos de grandes compositores de la música de todos los tiempos- la clases paso lento para unos y rápido para otros antes de que acabara dijo- de tarea deberán hacer su propia composición y las 5 mejores podrán cantarlas o darlas a alguien mas para que las canten en la competencia que pronto la escuela realizara

Las clases acabaron y los chicos tuvieron que ir a practica ya que pronto tendrían un juego para las eliminatorias de un pequeño torneo que se realizaría.

Hikari acababa de salir de su ensayo y estaba en locker guardando cosas la verdad esta nerviosa de salir con Goenji ya ue nunca había salido con alguien estaba tan metida pensando eso que no se percato que goenji había llegado

Goenji: nos vamos-

Hikari: Dios- volviéndose a pegar en el casillero- se esta haciendo costumbre espantarme y yo golpearme

Goenji: es tu culpa por estar en otro lado pensando tonta

Hikari: tonto tu!- pegándole juguetonamente en el brazo- vamos

Salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron a "bolos light". Hikari nunca en su vida había ido a un lugar asi y estaba impresionada del tamaño aparte que vendían alimentos y había música era fantástico y lo bueno es que no había tanta gente ese dia. Tomaron una mesa y empezaron el juego

Goenji: ten creo que te gustara esta bola- dándole un color rojo

Hikari: es linda- la tomo entre los dedos y la avento apenas se movio 20 cm cuando se fue de lado por la línea negra- creo que esta defectuosa esa

Goenji: claro, defectuosa- riendo- mi turno- tomo una bola naranja y la avento sin problemas haciendo una chuza

Hikari: puff… suerte – volvió a tomar la bola pero antes que la soltara sintió como el cuerpo de goenji se pegaba al de ella y una mano tomaba la mano donde ella sonstenia la suya

Goenji: tienes que agarrarla asi- decia cerca de su oído en eso momento Hikari ya no pensaba bien solo se dejaba guiar por el chico- y te mueves asi y la sueltas- la bola se iba moviendo a gran velocidad hasta chocar con todos los bolos

Hikari: si ¡! Lo logre!- saltando sobre Goenji que la recibió sorpresivamente lo bueno es que no cayeron – jajaja- se separaron un poco y se dieron cuenta de la cercanía y hikari se dio cuenta que Goenji no se separaba se puso tan nerviosa que ella fue quien se separo de él bruscamente

Hikari: no tienes hambre… ya hace hambre que tal si comemos la pizza- decia nerviosa

Goenji: ire por mas refresco ahora vuelvo- también igual de nervioso

Después de ese incomodo momento estuvieron hablando de la escuela del equipo y aventuras ue pasaron en el torneo. Los dos reian y reian realmente la estaban pasando increíble

Hikari: jajaja no se como al principio pensé que eras un presumido

Goenji: enserio pensabas eso de mi?

Hikari: bueno si es que ganaron el FFI se volvieron famosos yo pensé que se les subiría la fama

Goenji: y ahora que piensas de mi?- acercándose a ella

Hikari: yo…- con un rubor- pienso que es demasiado tarde y tengo que volver a casa- desviando el tema… denuevo

Goenji: esta bien vamos –

Salieron del lugar y caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de la chica

Hikari: bueno llegamos… gracias … te veo mañana- caminando a casa

Goenji: adiós- en eso ve que la chica antes de entrar regresa y le da un beso el la mejilla

Hikari: me la pase increíble enserio gracias

Goenji cuando vio que la chica entro volvió a casa con una gran sonrisa

**Les gusto? Merece reviews? Bueno o malo dejen su opinio **

**Gracias nos vemos en la proxima**


	13. los viejos tiempos

**Hola y Gomen… **

**Lamento todo el tiempo sin actualizar no tengo justificación pero aquí estoy escribiendo un capitulo mas **

**Recuerden que inazuma no me pertenecen solo Hikari y Gina y Flora que le pertenece a Fudo_123**

Otro día igual de aburrido para los chicos de inazuma quienes estaban en su clase de historia mientras hacían de todo menos poner atención…

Profesor: muy bien dado la gran atención que parece que prestan- mirando a Midorikawa que comía a escondidas- harán un trabajo en parejas para el viernes

Clase: NOOOO!

Hiroto: usted es cruel- quien había estado haciendo dibujitos de aliens

Tsunami: claro como usted no lo hace- dijo

Profesor: disculpe!- enojado por el comentario del pelirosa- ahora por eso yo elegiré las parejas

Toko: bien hecho tú y tu gran bocota- dirigiéndose a Tsunami quien le iba a responder hasta que el profesor lo interrumpió

Profesor: muy bien ustedes son la primera pareja- los chicos solo se miraron mal- ¿alguien más?- todos se callaron- muy bien así será:

Endo-Aki Fuyuka-Fubuki

Natsumi- Goenji Hiroto-Gina

Flora-Kido Haruna-Kazemaru

Fudo-Hikari

En eso sonó la campana y todos salieron

Natsumi: bien hecho Tsunami- quien realmente no parecía enojada al final le había tocado con Goenji ósea venganza a Hikari

Todos se fueron a la cancha a entrenar pero alguien faltaba…

Aki: ¿dónde está Endo?

Gina: cierto yo lo vi que iba rumbo la oficina del director

Haruna: estará todo bien- un poco preocupada- tal vez natsumi hizo algo

Hikari: no la invoques…

Natsumi: hablan de mí- llegando atrás de ellas con Fuyuka

Hikari: demasiado tarde- le iba a decir sobre Endo pero en eso apareció el Rey de roma

Endo: chicos!- capando la atención de todos

Goenji: ¿sucedió algo?

Endo: participaremos en un torneo similar a Futbol Frontera solo que esta es para equipos de Preparatoria- sin contener su alegría- es increíble no creen

Kido: si… es muy bueno escuchar eso- sonriendo con los brazos cruzados

Natsumi: mi papá me menciono algo de eso- Aki y Haruna notaron la seriedad con la que lo decía era como escuchar a la vieja Natsumi… su amiga- dijo que a partir de aquí vienen personas importantes a ver los juegos para que dentro de 2 años ósea la hora de graduación posiblemente les ofrecieran algo grande como unirse a las grandes ligas

Haruna: ¿hablas enserio?- todo el equipo no podía creerlo era algo muy importante

Endo: en ese caso demostraremos lo que nuestro equipo puede hacer como en los viejos tiempos todos juntos claro ahora con mas – refiriéndose a Gina Hikari y Flora

Flora: cuenten con nuestra ayuda

Kazemaru: demostraremos que tan fuertes somos

Todos: si!-

Fuyuka: en ese caso suerte- sonriendo un poco. Después ella y Natsumi dieron medio vuelta para marcharse pero alguien las detuvo

Hikari: Esperen…- las dos chicas se giraron- Endo dijo que como los viejos tiempos ustedes son parte de esos tiempos

Natsumi: todo ha cambiado

Hikari: pues todo puede volver a cambiar… sé que no nos llevamos bien pero

Fuyuka: podemos hacer el intento- interrumpiendo a la española

Aki: como en los viejos tiempos- acercándose a Natusmi

Natsumi: está bien como los viejos tiempos- abrazándola, Haruna solo celebro con las manos en el pecho

Toko: en ese caso seremos demasiadas managers no creen?

Gina: bueno cada quien harán algo diferente… ahora a practicar!

Asi estuvieron por 3 horas ya daban las 5 de la tarde y decidieron dejar todo hasta ahí todos se fueron a duchar se despedían y se iban

Fubuki: bueno hora de irnos- diciéndole a Gina- quieres pasar por…mmm no se… un helado?

Gina: mejor una hamburguesa- decía mientras tomaba la mano de su novio

Fubuki: perfecto vamos por una- sonriendo- adiós chicos hasta mañana

Kazemaru, Hikari, Flora, Kido, Goenji, Endo y Fudo seguían platicando

Fudo: entonces mañana hacemos el trabajo- dirigiéndose a Hikari

Hikari: claro en mi casa te parece mis padres llegaran tarde

Fudo: así que estaré contigo sin nadie en tu casa… segura que solo quieres que trabajemos- mirándola pícaramente. Obviamente queriendo molestar a Goenji la mayoría podía decir que Goenji y Hikari se gustaban por como se miraban y más cuando todos se enteraron de su cita

Flora: Fudo!- regañando a su hermano

Fudo: está bien callo antes de que Goenji me dé un balonazo- dirigiendo su mirada al delantero quien lo veía como si lo fuera a quemar con la mirada

Flora: los veo mañana chicos- agarrando el brazo de su hermano- mañana el proyecto Kido no se te olvide

Kido: yo nunca olvido nada

Endo: creo que es hora de que todos nos vayamos tengo que llamar a Aki para el trabajo

Hikari: oye Endo ¿que piensas de Aki como chica no como amiga?

Endo: ¿Cómo?- confundido

Goenji: Hay Endo a veces eres lento

con Gina y Fubuki 0-0-0-0

Gina: Estan deliciosas estas Hamburguesa

Fubuki: sabia que te iban a gustar

Gina: oh… Acabo de recordar que tengo que hablar con Hiroto para quedar de acuerdo con el trabajo

Fubuki: te cae bien Hiroto?

Gina: por supuesto a quien no… digo es amable, inteligente y lindo- cuando dijo todo esto fubuki la miro un poco enojado- vamos no me digas que estas celoso mira lo que yo tengo que aguantar tu y Fuyuka trabajando juntos

Fubuki: si pero yo solo te quiero a ti y no te haría daño

Gina: pues eso mismo es lo que yo digo- sonriendo- no te preocupes celoso- dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

en otro lado

Goenji: lo que le dijiste a Natsumi hoy en verdad me sorprendió- decía mientras caminaba a lado de la chica

Hikari: bueno creo que es una gran idea para que vuelva a ver quiénes son sus verdaderos amigos.

Goenji: si… tal vez ahora no sea tan malo trabajar con ella… enserio vas a llevar a Fudo a tu casa- cambiando un poco de tema

Hikari: haha si no me crees, no creo que sea tan malo

Goenji: bueno estamos hablando de Fudo y por lo que dijo

Hikari: solo bromeaba… creo- volteo a ver al pelicrema- ¿estás celoso?

Goenji: un poco… hubiera querido hacer el trabajo contigo- esto agarro de sorpresa a la española .Después de un incomodo silencio….

Hikari: yo también hubiera querido- los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente a esa hora no pasaba mucha gente en la calle de la casa de Hikari . ellos se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que….

**Hasta que… aquí acabo el capitulo espero les haya gustado si quieren que actualice rápido dejen sus reviews de lo que opinan del curso de la historia (sonó como amenaza jaj)**

**Ok bye bye!**


End file.
